Highschool of the Cestial Guardian
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is a simple hitman, sent by the Three Big Bosses to find an important target. With the zombies attacking, and him losing his faith in the code of the Guardians, Naruto finds a new reason to live.
1. An Introduction to a badass!

AN: This is inspired by another story! one that I recently favored. Shido bashers rejoice, as I hate that smug, pathetic twat! Seriously, he killed Yamada, Kaji, and got several students to follow him via brainwashing. I hate his fucking guts! Also, there won't be much action in this chapter, maybe a few techniques used every now and then, but for the most part it's setting up characters and their reactions to Naruto, as well as opening doors to Naruto's past.

(Chapter 1)

Takashi watched as all of his friends all got onto the minibus as he prepared to run from the zombies that were coming after them. He looked around and saw that the teacher of the group that just climbed aboard their bus get held back by a student.

He didn't see what happened, but the man, Shido, came running up to the bus. Before the door could close, he saw another person, this one standing there, and held off closing the door. He watched as the figure disappeared only to reappear besides Koji. Hoisting the teen up, the figure blurred and reappeared by the bus. After being passed the teen, Takashi watched as the Figure raised his hand towards the approaching undead.

Two words rang out in everyones ears as they saw something happen that was thought impossible. "Shinra Tensei."

The zombies were blown back as a crushing force liquefied them, killing them. The figure stepped onto the bus and sat down at the front. When they had escaped from the school, the Figure stood and everyone got a good look at him. he had shaggy black hair that hung to his neck, and deep blue eyes. His face was covered in a porcelain mask that had a smirk carved into it. On the right side was a blue marking. (Think Darker than Black mask)\

He had a black flak jacket on underneath a black, high collared jacket that had the kanji for shinigami on the back. Black baggy pants tucked into halfway tied up boots, white bandages tied around the bottom of the pants, and a pouch of some kind on his right leg. Across his back was an O-Katana that had a blue hilt. Tied around it was a yellow ribbon. On his black belt were two guns, both on the right side. From what Kohta could tell, they were Desert Eagles painted black.

The Figure walked towards Shido, which put the man on edge. One of his followers, a useless idiot, attempted to be tough. "Hey! Sit the fuck down!" When he got no reply, he angrily swung his fist. "Why you-!"

Faster than any of them could see, the figure had his hand around the teens entire face and head, holding him off of the ground and shocking them at his strength. Raising a finger to the smirk on his mask, he made a 'shhing' sound before dropping the scared teen on his ass. Continuing to walk, he stopped in front of Shido and grabbed his throat. Lifting the man up as if he weighed nothing, the man spoke in a deep, smooth, yet dangerous and bored voice. "If I ever see you attempt to leave a person behind again, I will kill you."

Dropping Shido, the man turned and looked at Takashi, who stood and said. "Alright, who the hell are you? How did you do that back there?"

The man's head tilted to the side for a second before he spoke. "My name is...Naruto Uzumaki."

Takashi looked at the now named Naruto for a second before he nodded. "Alright. you can keep your secrets for now, but we need to talk soon."

Naruto nodded as he spoke. "Good, because I'm going to go sit back down now." He turned to Saeko and sat down, his mask staring straight ahead.

After that, they rode in silence until the Useless idiot stood up. "Where are we supposed to go?! What are we going to do?!"

Takashi replied. "Simple: Survive."

Naruto nodded his head, and said. "A good answer. But, he does have a point. Where will we be going?"

Shido saw his chance. "Well, for now, we need a leader. And no offence, but you're all just students, and they," He pointed at Shizuka and Naruto, "Don't seem to be very good leaders. As such, I nominate myself for the position of leader."

Naruto stood and raised his arm at Shido, who stepped back in fear of being blasted away like the zombies. "Bansho Tenin." Instead, he was pulled forward, right into Naruto's grip. The masked man said in a confident tone. "Well, I for one have a new movement to bring to the floor: All in favor of me ripping this man's throat out, say Aye!"

Before they could even vote, Shizuka asked as nicely as she could. "Please don't kill anyone, Naruto. Now's not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

That made Naruto pause and put Shido on the ground. Stepping back, he fell into his earlier seat, next to Saeko who was eyeing him. Takashi stood and said. "Since I'm the only one who seems to be making decisions, I'll be the leader. And right now, we need a place to stay. Anyone got a suggestion?"

Shizuka nodded happily as she said. "I know where a friend of mines house is! She has guns, food, and a humvee!"

"Great!" Takashi said. He looked at Naruto and continued. "But before that, I want answers. Now."

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am currently 19. I like what I like and hate what I hate...although, the things I hate have a habit of dying soon after I start hating them. I have several hobbies, and my dreams for the future... are none of your concern."

Looking at Takashi, he asked in a sarcastic voice. "Is that good enough for you?"

Shaking his head, Takashi said. "No. What the hell are you?"

That got Naruto to laugh as he sat back, his head tilting to the side. "Me? I'm a monster. But, the exact definition is a Celestial Hitman. I work for Kami, Yami, and Shinigami and dispatch of anyone who angers them. And the reason I'm here? Simple: My task is to find the man who started this little Zombie apocalypse and kill him, as well as end this horrible event. But, if you want more information, I guess I can oblige. My exact race is a Nephilim. A half-devil half-angel mix, and the right hand of the Shinigami. My skills include edged weapons, guns, as well as several forms of hand-to-hand combat."

They all sat there taking in that information before Kohta sighed and said. "Ah, I believe ya."

Takashi looked at Kohta with wide eyes and said. "How can you believe all that crap?"

"Do you want me to prove it?" Naruto asked. At all the bobbing heads, he stood and opened his palm. Soon, an orb of spiraling blue energy appeared in his hand. It was so beautiful. The colors swirled dangerously as he held it up. It was about the size of his fist. "This is chakra. An energy source used solely by Nephilim. It allows me to use the elements in battle, as well as enhance my stamina and strength. Any questions?"

Saeko raised her hand. At his nod, she asked. "May we see your face?"

In answer, Naruto reached up and unhooked his mask. They saw his face devoid of any babyfat, angular and strong. He had a single scar going over his left eye, that switched from deep blue to a blood red with spinning tamayo's while his right turned purple with several rings in it.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, Is what happens when you fuck with God." The Uzumaki said as he gestured to his eyes.

Saeko looked in his eyes and saw a sadness there. A deep, dark sadness that showed her images in her mind.

A scared child crying in an alley as he was beaten.

An academy filled with young children, all running from a blood covered figure.

A room with the same figure glaring at the moon out of his window.

A battlefield covered in dead bodies, with the same figure sobbing over the fallen form of a woman who had platinum blonde hair.

The same figure shaking hands with a grinning man in a business suit.

And finally, the same figure standing atop a pole, the only thing showing was his mask.

Naruto's mask.

Before she could think on it, they were gone. Naruto clapped. "Now, Shizuka-Chan, would you care to take us to your friends? I'm rather tired."

They all sat in silence as Shizuka drove, each with their own thoughts. Saeko took glances at Naruto and his sword, her mind calculating his strength and the strange things she saw in his eyes. She had no doubt of his intention towards them, but she was slightly concerned with his obvious dislike of Shido. Deciding to address the matter, she spoke up. "Naruto, why do you dislike Shido-Sensei so much?"

Naruto cast his now masked gaze towards her, the ever present smirk on it seemed to grow as he answered her. "An old friend and teacher of mine taught me a very basic, yet important, lesson. 'Those who break the rules are trash, while those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' I have lived my entire life behind that principal, as well as several others that I will no doubt tell you about."

Saya muttered just loud enough for all to hear. "Oh joy, a self-righteous murderer."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before commenting. "You remind me of my ex-teammate. You have the same hair color, voice, and shrill-harpyness. Ah, the memories of her before she died."

"How did she die?" Kohta asked in curiosity.

The air grew cold as Naruto grew quiet. For a while, it seemed as if he wasn't going to answer, but then he spoke. "When I was still a soldier for the Village that trained me, I was the Head-Captain of the Black-Ops division of the military, the ANBU. One day, the girl, Sakura, attempted to defect, taking with her valuable information that would have crippled the village if it got out. So, I was ordered to hunt her down and subdue her if possible, in the instance she doesn't put up a fight. Sadly, she did. So, for the sake of everyone in my home, I caught up to her, and attempted to execute her. Sigh, but she just wouldn't die. In the end, she killed herself trying to kill me, by blowing herself up. I didn't die, obviously, but...my team did. There was a certain blonde on my team that was rather important to me, like a sister, who took the brunt of the blast. She died in my arms."

The air grew solemn as they thought of the newest piece of information that they had on the strange, mask wearing man. Before anyone could speak or comment, Shizuka announced. "We're here!"

They all looked at her friends home to see a two story building that had a balcony on one side. It was surrounded by a chain-link fence and looked very expensive and nice. Naruto grinned behind his mask and said. "Shizuka-Chan, I think I may have to thank your friend."

They all made their way carefully into the house, careful not to make any sounds that might attract the undead. The inside of the home had a spiral staircase that lead to the upstairs, and the room they were in looked comfortable and expensive. They all moved through the house to explore it in groups of two, and Naruto was paired with Saeko.

The former shinobi and now Celestial Hitman took his mask off as he looked at his partner. "Hmm, I wonder just who gets the first shower?"

Saeko smiled as she answered. "Why, the girls of course."

"Don't worry, I know how females like their showers. I was raised in a house full of them." Naruto muttered the last part. He looked around and found a safe that looked as if it contained weapons. "Hey, Kohta, guess what I got you for Christmas?"

When the big-boned teen walked in, he gave an almost girlish squeal when he saw the safe. Naruto swore he saw a shadow of TenTen cover Kohta. Shaking thoughts of Konoha away, he turned to Kohta who said. "I don't suppose you have some sort of ability to open this, do you?"

Shaking his head, Naruto sighed. "Nope, sorry. All my skills are focused on killing my enemies more than doing something like this. When you want me to rip a guy in half, call me."

The Uzumaki left and walked down the hall before stopping and turning to look at a glaring Saya, who had followed him. He waited for her to speak, which she did of course. "I don't know why Takashi trusts you, nor why Shizuka or Saeko do either, but know this, if you betray us, I will be the one to kill you."

Looking at her in amusement at the prospect of her killing him, he replied. "Far stronger females have attempted it, and nearly succeeded, and all without the help of guns. So what makes you think that you can kill a guy like me?"

Saya glared harder at him at his casual dismissal of her threat. No one just brushed her off like that. No one! She was a genius! Before she could say anything else, the Uzumaki continued. "Anyways, you should probably get moving, or else you'll miss your shower."

Saya looked at him for a moment longer before conceding and entering the bathroom, where she saw the other females of their group all bathing.

She growled loud enough to hear. "That damn Uzumaki! He thinks he's so amazing just because he has skills! Grrr, he infuriates me so much in just the short time I've known him!"

Shizuka looked at her in a ditzy manner. "You should really give him a chance. he seems like a nice enough person."

Saeko nodded. "He does seem like a nice guy, although I do have some questions for him about his strange abilities and what a 'Celestial Hitman' is."  
Their conversation turned rather lewd when Rei started to fondle Shizuka's breasts after a comment she made, which then lead to a moaning contest between Saeko and Saya.

(With Naruto)

The Uzumaki sat on the bed, his equipment all laid out around him as he sat there in just his black T-shirt and cargo pants, his vest and jacket carefully folded nearby. Yamato was sheathed on his right, and all his other weapons were carefully polished and cleaned with expert precision. He loved doing this, the relaxing way he cleaned and maintained his weapons. All of them had stories, and he had personally made each one to be a perfect fit for his combat style. His most prized possession was his mask. It was made from the strongest porcelain in the universe, and reinforced with seals so that it would never break.

A ways off, Kohta and Takashi sat and prepared the ammo, occasionally glancing at Naruto as he kept a serene look on his face. This was a far cry from the dangerous man that had been seen earlier. As the silence dragged on, Naruto spoke up. "Alright, just for kicks, I'm gonna tell you guys a bit about the organization I come from. We go by a lot of names, but the official one is The Celestial Guardians. We work to hunt down the people that can end entire civilizations, and that's why I'm here. I'm hunting a man named Sakabe Kusona, a madman responsible for releasing the virus that caused this apocalypse. But, I messed up, and as such, may have accidently got myself into major trouble. The other Guardians will no doubt come after me, trying to kill me. However, none of them are strong enough to beat me."

Takashi pondered the new information as Kohta got sparkles in his eyes at the 'super hero' that was standing in front of him. Before they could ask any questions, Naruto stood. "It sounds like the ladies are done with their shower. Guess it's my turn."

Walking out of the room, he peeled off his shirt, revealing his lean and muscular upper torso, as well as the many scars that spoke of his experience when dealing with enemies. If he had expanded his senses, he would have noticed that Shizuka, Rei, Saeko, Saya, and Yuuki had seen him take his shirt off. Mumbling to himself, Naruto said. "Sigh, I hope that the girls aren't perverts. Hell, my clothes are getting kinda rank. Maybe I should ask that busty blonde, Shizuka, if she could wash my clothes? Nah, she'd probably just hit me."

All the girls had multiple thoughts running through their heads as they watched him enter the bathroom.

Shizuka was internally drooling at his physique. He had the body of a god!

Saeko was blushing a deep red at his body, while her more logical side was curious about his scars.

Rei was blushing as well as she thought of what it would be like to have his body pressed against hers.

Saya was blushing slightly at his body.

Yuuki had a large blush on her face, but then got a devious and wicked smirk on her face. If she could get close enough to him, then maybe she could kill him for Shido-Sensei.

Saeko was the first one to break out of her thoughts. "He has a point, the smell is getting pretty bad. I think we should all wash our clothes."

Shizuka nodded happily as she thought of something. "I'll get Naruto-Kun's clothes too!"

Before they could stop her, she pounded on the bathroom door, which opened to reveal a wet Naruto, who had only a towel on. He looked at the now heavily blushing woman and smiled charmingly at her. "Can I help you, Shizuka-Chan?"

She stuttered out a response. "W-well I was wondering if you wanted me to wash your clothes?"

He smiled again. "That would be nice, thanks."

He went back in for a second and then came out with his pants, shirt, and a pair of black boxers, all of which he handed to the blonde. He stepped back and closed the door, making all the girls snap from their trance-like state. Shizuka looked at his clothes, or more specifically, his boxers. Rei looked at them and said in a hushed voice. "They're so big..."

Saeko nodded alongside Shizuka as they looked at the article of clothing. They were a pretty big pair of undergarments, bigger than most guys.

(After Naruto's shower)

Naruto stepped out of the shower, clad in a pair of black pants and no shirt, and walked out. He noticed that the smell of alcohol was strong and sighed. Of all the times to get drunk, now was so not the best. Well, he couldn't blame them. It was a very stressful time. So getting drunk was okay.

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, hearing Saeko as she said. "The late night snack is almost ready, as is tomorrow's lunch."

He backed out of the fridge, a beer in hand as he turned to her. He raised an eyebrow at her attire, and silently looked at her plump ass. She noticed his gaze and gave an internal smile at finally catching his attention. "I'm wearing this because my clothes are being washed."

He grinned as he waved his hand dismissively. "I understand. But you're gonna kill me with what you're wearing." At her questioning look, he explained. "Even though I'm strong, I can still bleed to death. And that...is going to give me a major bloody one."

Saeko nodded with a smile as she purposely bent over slightly, pushing her ass out in a more noticeable way. Naruto's eyes were glued to the perfect shaped ass. He had no problem looking. After all, she was a very beautiful girl.

Sighing, he turned to leave before stopping when he heard yelling. He ran to the balcony and looked down the street, even as Kohta, Saeko, Shido, and Takashi all arrived. Grabbing the binoculars, he looked at a house as a man with a little girl was stabbed and fell, dead. The girl was surrounded by zombies and crying, a little dog barking at them, trying to scare them away.

Naruto gained a focused look on his face as he turned to Kohta. "Give me cover."

Before he got a reply, Naruto jumped down and ran along a stone wall, well above the heads of the Zombies. He arrived quickly to see several of the freaks getting closer to the girl. He growled as he focused wind chakra to his throat, and with a yell released the deadly wind style technique. "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"

Three bullets made of compressed air shot from his mouth, hitting the Zombies heads as they exploded, covering himself and the pink haired girl in gore. The girl looked at him as he crouched down next to her. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked softly.

"A-Alice."

"Well Alice, I need you to be brave. I'll get you out of this. Don't worry, I won't let you fall. trust me."

"B-but Daddy."

Grabbing a nearby shirt, Naruto covered the dead mans face with it as he picked the girl up, not caring that she had buried her face in his chest. Standing, he realized that the girl, due to her size, must be around seven. Grabbing the dog in his hand, he turned back to the wall and jumped onto it. He went slower than the last time, as he didn't want to scare her. Halfway through, Alice stirred and mumbled. "I need to go potty."

Naruto paused at that. There was no way he could get her back in time for that at this pace and stay quiet. An idea formed in his head. Looking at her, he gave a grin. "I need you to hold on as tightly as possible. Whatever you do, don't let go."

Crouching down, Naruto focused. His right eye became the rinnegan as he said in a hushed voice. "Swift Release: March of the Gods."

In a blur, he was gone, only to reappear on the balcony, startling the group. Not paying them any mind, he marched to the bathroom and ushered the girl inside. Heaving a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, he turned only to stop at the look Shido had on his face.

"What's wrong Shido?"

The man looked at Naruto. "We don't need anymore people in the group. By bringing her here, you took valuable supplies from the rest of us."

Naruto's eyes hardened at that. No way was he going to let this guy guilt him into sendng her back out there. "She's a little girl."

"So? Survival of the fittest."

The scene that the others came onto was of Naruto shaking in barely controlled rage as Shido ranted about how the girl was useless to them. Having enough, Naruto seemed to calm as he opened his eyes, revealing dead orbs to them. Looking at Shido, he smiled innocently, as if his mind was elsewhere. "Once, a long time ago, I was an older brother. My sisters name was Kata. She was the light of my life, the one person who kept me sane. We had been through alot together, growing up on the streets, only trusting each other. One day, I had to leave her. When I came back later that day, she was there, broken, covered in her own blood and the semen of the bastards who defiled her. Her eyes were wide open, and she was looking at me with her dead and lifeless eyes. The last words she spoke to me were: 'Promise me you'll always be there.' I failed. But, I got my revenge." Here he started to chuckle darkly as his eyes got a faraway look. "I hunted each of the bastards who did it down, and gutted them like the filthy pieces of human refuse they were. When it was over, and I had gained my vengeance, I swore to myself to protect all innocent people, no matter where or when." He looked at Shido with an eerie smile. "So if you ever touch her, I will kill you. Alice is under my protection now."

Said little girl came from the bathroom, a relieved look on her face as she smiled up at Naruto. "Can I have something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

Looking at her with now gentle eyes, Naruto patted her head. "Go ask Saeko-Chan for some food, I'm beat and going to bed."

Turning to the room he had claimed as his own, Naruto walked in, but not before stopping by Takashi. "You asked me what a Celestial Guardian was. It's actually rather simple. A Celestial Guardian is someone who has lost forsaken all bonds of friendship, of love and hate, and been selected to carry out orders from the three Big Bosses."

The group was all silent at his words, words that brought up many memories of the past in each of them. Saeko smiled at Alice and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen, all the while thinking about Naruto's story.

(Later that night)

Naruto sat up with a gasp as his body instantly tensed in fright at the nightmare he had just witnessed. His heart racing, he stood in his pants and made his way to the kitchen, hoping for a glass of water.

When he got there, he saw Saeko cooking at the stove, still wearing the apron and thong. Shaking his head, he made his way to the food she had prepared and took some, munching slightly. Alerted to his presence, Saeko turned to him. "Naruto, I know now might not be the right time, but...was it true what you said about the Celestial Guardians?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. We're not allowed to form any kind of attachment to the world we're sent to. If we did, it would affect our mission and make us hesitate. But, if I can complete this last mission, I can retire and pick a world to stay in." He explained. "The entire thing is setup to make us better weapons, and so far, it's worked. However..."

Here he paused and looked her in the eye. "I've already made an attachment to you guys. Because of this, the others will be sent to kill me, as I've broken the laws. As such, it would probably be in my best interest to keep you all safe. If they find you guys, they'd most likely kill you for 'corrupting' me, and in a few cases, brutally rape each of you."

Saeko shivered at that. "...Seriously? Aren't they supposed to protect us?"

"Yeah, they are. But not all of us are good people. Remember, I'm still an assassin, a hitman. I kill people for a living, because I have to. The guys they'll most likely send..."

He looked up at the people who had been hiding, and were now in the kitchen, in the eye as he became grim and serious. "...Will kill you for no other reason than that they can. The first thing taught to us is how to control our bloodlust. They never finished that lesson"

Takashi's eyes widened as he grit his teeth. "They wouldn't!"

"They would. Human lives are meaningless to them. All they care about is satisfying their own bloodlust and need to fuck a woman. Some of them, such as Sergei, could care less about how he satisfies those needs, he would even go after Alice. Others, like Ewen, would not kill you, but rape you to death. And finally, others like Hidan just want to kill people for some sick kind of religion that makes him immortal. They are dangerous, each one being stronger than the last. Each of them wielding a special weapon that makes them different. Sergei uses a cleaver, Ewen a gunblade, and Hidan a scythe. Those three are called the Butchers." Naruto said, trying to explain to Takashi that he would just be running to his death.

Kohta raised his hand shakily. "Then how do we fight them?"

Looking at the brown haired boy, the shirtless form of Naruto grinned. "While they may be dangerous, they act like animals and have little to no tactical skills. They charge in recklessly and hope for the best. Like wild animals. You can beat them, but it would require planning and a clever mind. However, a fight with them is a long ways away. And besides, you have me! The amazing and sexy Naruto Uzumaki!There's no way any of you would die!"

He struck a pose, making all of them laugh except for Shido, who was gazing at Naruto in a predatory way. His mind was processing the information it had been given, and he came to a conclusion: Naruto had to die.

With all talk of serious events over, Naruto sat down and sat back. He had no idea that this job would be as exhausting as it was. First, he revealed his secrets to total strangers. Second, he was beginning to actually like them. Thirdly, he found himself drawn to them. And lastly, his old 'save everyone you can' attitude was coming back. After so many years being immortal, unable to die by aging, he had grown accustomed to not having anyone close to him. Now it seemed that a sword using girl, a blonde nurse, a pink haired bitch, and a little girl were dragging up old memories.

Someone sat beside him, and Naruto turned to look at Saeko as she and Shizuka gazed at him in worry and sadness. It was the blonde who spoke first. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sister."

Waving it off, Naruto sat back. "Don't worry. It's in the past. Besides, she would have eventually been forced to work in our Mother's place of business. I didn't want her to have to live that life, so I guess, this was just the universe saving her from a worse fate."

They sat in a companionable silence as they each drifted into their thoughts. Shizuka had been worried that the strange feelings that he bubbled up after her meeting with this man would be unfounded. That he would scorn her for the age difference. Besides the fact that she was a 27 year old virgin, she was sure no one would want to ever have a relationship with a woman at that age.

Saeko was in thought of what he had said. From the story, she was able to gather that he was able to control his bloodlust, a secret problem she had hidden from all of her classmates. Deciding to ask, she broke the silence. "Naruto, you said at one point that you were taught to control your bloodlust. How did you do it?"

Naruto opened one eye lazily as he grinned maliciously. "There were many ways. Meditation, refusing to acknowledge it. Hell, one guy spent months studying animals. But my Sensei taught me the easiest, and most rewarding, way to control it..."

They leaned forward, Kohta, Takashi, and Saya having come in at one point during the silence. Hell, Shido and his group were eavesdropping, again. "...Indulgence." At the confused look, he clarified. "He took me to a small village, and told me a simple truth: Bloodlust has the potential to be a great weapon and tool in combat. If trained to get used to the way it affects the senses, it can be controlled and mastered. So my first lesson was simple: Kill everyone. Leave no survivor. And I did. The next lesson was to harness it. That was harder than I thought. I had to restrain myself and fight while in a bloodlust fueled rage, all the while fighting for control. The final, and most important lesson, was how to channel it. To focus it and not let it control me."

Kohta nodded at that. "So you're saying that by adapting to the changes it brought to your body, you learned to use it?"

"Yup!"

"Cool."

"I know right?"

AN: Gonna end it here. For those of you who will no doubt complain about the rushed state of this chapter, it was to set what kind of personality Naruto will have, as well as open up the door for his backstory and relationship with the others. The plot is not going to follow exactly Highschool of the Dead, and they will spend more time than originally at Rika's house. The pairing is Naruto x Saeko x Shizuka, with maybe Saya and Rika. Takashi will be with Rei, and Kohta with the girl from, the Manga, who will not die.

That part pissed me off. Seriously, why can't Kohta have nice things?

As for the plot, I know where I'm taking this, so don't worry. As for updates on other stories, give me some time. I have a lot of crap on my plate, and as such, have decided to angrily write this.

Now, run my little subjects, run for my amusement! You there, woman, show me your boobs!

I am now happy.


	2. The Badass gets even Badassier!

AN: Pretty Woman, walking down the street. New chapter of, what has to be the longest started story of any of mine. This chapter is the introduction of Naruto's partner.

He wil be paired with Rika, while Naruto gets Saeko, Shizuka, Saya, Yuuki, and three surprises. That is the pairing, and I have no intention of changing it. If you see a reference or two, please point it out in the reviews.

(Chapter 2)

He had no fucking clue where the hell his partner was. That much was certain. And while he was no doubt getting into shenanigans, as he always did, he had no intention of being left behind. Mu was an old soldier, having been Naruto's partner for many, many years. They had been on so many missions, seeing many different worlds and experiencing some of the universes greatest moments.

And while he had experienced it all, he had, for some time, felt something was missing. This feeling had lead him to try and discover just why the Big Three had chosen this particular world for them to be sent to. Granted, he did accidently drop coffee in the lounge, no doubt staining the carpet, but it wasn't his fault! It was that seductress from that one world with all the Sekirei, Kazehana's, fault! Damn that woman and her intent on wearing incredibly short, revealing dresses that drained him of his blood, and Naruto of his sperm. Seriously, the woman had the uncanny ability to somehow get his eccentric partner to have sex with her everywhere! And that was why he spilled the coffee. Thay had fucked each other right on the lounge table.

He didn't mention to that one guy, what was his name, Alexander Anderson that his sandwich was probably covered in his partners and his partners lovers sexual fluids.

But that was besides the point. Mu looked in the mirror and sighed at his appearence. he had his usual bandages present, as well as his purple pants and hat. He really needed to update his wardrobe after this. He had been wearing the same damn thing for years, while Naruto had slowly but surely changed his clothing from the original orange abominations he had worn during his sojurn in his original home world. After so many years of dying his hair black, a product of hating the horrible stealth his original blonde locks had given him, his DNA had just... absorbed the dye and made it his natural hair color.

The bandaged man looked out the window of the building he was in, aiding the survivors he had come accross during the confusion of the announcment of the pandemic that was the apocalypse. They all looked very... weak in his opinion, and he had no intention of sticking around. He had to find his partner, or Kazehana, who had accepted the mission with them, and make a game plan to find the group that they had been ordered to watch over.

He looked at the city and sighed in annoyance.

_"Why oh why did i take this mission and not the one to that place with the kids who were trying to end the oppression of the Fire Nation by helping that guy the Avatar? Hey wait, just who accepted that mission anywaus?"_

(In an alternate dimension)

MoMo the flying lemur sneezed as he sat on Aang's shoulde, having a feeling that one of his comrades was speaking of him. _"Hopefully it's not Nagi. That guy is so weird. Maybe Kurokaze or Mu?"_

He halted his thoughts as Aang went off to do something stupid. Sighing internally, MoMo thought. _"Seriously, my name is fucking Raizen, the Demon King of War, not fucking MoMo!"_

The only good thing about his assignment was that nearly every female had, at one point, put himself in between their breasts.

(Back with Mu)

_"...On second thought, I probably don't wanna know."_

He stood to his full height of 6'6" and went back inside, already too tired to give a damn about anything having to do with his mission.

(With Naruto)

The black haired man woke up as he felt movement on his chest and on his sides. Blinking his dreary state of mind managed to register a mop of pink hair resting over his heart. Looking to his left and right he saw the sleeping visages of Shizuka and Saeko, both of their heart shaped faces looking content and happy, a very far cry from the images they had put on earlier yesterday. He looked at the pink hair on his chest moe intently and recognised Alice from last night, the dog, Zeke if he remembered correctly, resting next to her.

Naruto gave a slight chuckle and made a silent Shadow Clone who he swapped via Substitution. He hadn't used his Shinobi skills in a while, but had kept up with the upkeep of using them by training and such. Using them reminded him too much of his past, and consequently, his long dead friends.

He ambled into the hall and looked at the stairs, the smell of alcohol and sex wafting up from the living room. Casually walking down the steps, still in his state of undress from yesterday, Naruto came upon the sight of the males of Shido's group fucking the two girls in different ways as the man himself slept in a chair, a bottle of booze empty in his hand. Naruto scowled at their lack of seriousness in this situation. Sure he made jokes and such, but hell, he was an immortal! He had to have some way of keeping himself sane throughout his years of never ending combat and the never ending hate cycle. Shit, he had met so many people who had honestly not been bad people, who had wanted nothing more than to suvive and continue moving in whatever constituted their existence.

But, like in his home world, they eventually died or had been killed before their time.

whistling sharply, no doubt awakening everyone in the home, Naruto grinned. "Guess what bitches? Papa Fox has decided that you bitches get to leave!"

Shido stood and tried to be intimidating in the face of this 180 pound monster in front of him. "What do you mean we get to leave?! We need to stick together as a group!"

"I have no idea what the fuck you've been smokin' dude, but I bet it wasn't Hindu Kush. Besides, you have two bitches and four dicks. Shit, that was more than I had when I was a kid. Well, before I became a god of stamina. But that's besides the point! You guys have no interest in the survival of the group as a whole, just in getting your dicks and pussies wet. Leave, now, before I show you why I was nicknamed Yami no Hosenka (AN: Black Phoenix Flower, if I'm not mistaken.) and why, before you all were even a single sperm in your fathers ballsack, I was kicking and tapping so much ass."

Shido saw that he couldn't win, and in a true douchbag move, said. "Then we demand to have someone from your group come with us. You have more then enough to sustain yourselves, while we only have a few."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and unleashed his Killing Intent on them, freezing them in place. He raised his hand and put up five fingers. "Five...Four...Three...Two..."

They were out the door before he even got to one.

Smirking to himself, Naruto climbed back up the stairs only to be met with the sight of everyone in his group looking at him. He smiked and flexed his lean, muscled arm, getting blushes from most of the females at the sight of his toned upper body. Naruto smirked as he gave a nod of happiness.

Even after all these years, he still had the ability to make woman weak in the knees.

"Well, since those asshats are gone, anyone wanna get some food?"

Alice cheered as she nodded happily. "Yay! I was getting hungry!"

Naruto shook his head in amusement as he followed the cheering girl, who seemed a hell of a lot more happy, to the dining room where the food cooked by Saeko was. Sitting, he served each plate a helping and waited for everyone to have a seat. When they did, they had what had to have been the closest thing to a normal meal any of them had had since they had escaped from the school.

Laughter was heard as Naruto told stories of his many adventures as a Celstial Guardian, and several of the females found themselves mesmerized as he interacted with Alice. He was currently telling them about his friend and fellow Guardian Kurokaze's adventure in the Land of the Koopa. "... And so Kurokaze was just sitting there when the Italian dude just randomly jumps on his head, nearly breaks his neck, and freaking breaks a brikc wall with his fist! Now, Kurokaze is a pretty cool dude, but he was pissed! So, he takes the guys brother, a skinny asshole named Luigi, and shoves him up the guy who jumped on his head, named Mario's, ass."

They all laughed at that. This Kurokaze guy sounded like a pretty weird guy.

(In another dimension)

Kurokaze was a tall, lean man who stood at around 6'3". He had shaggy brown hair and a slight goatee, a cigarette in his mouth as his deep brown eyes apathetically twitched. He had on a black shirt and cago pants with black combat boots. At his waist was a normal looking katana that had a red handle and chesnut sheathe. "Something tells me that next time I see Naruto, I should kick him in the balls as hard as I can."

(Back with the group)

After the beakfast, they had planned to spend the next two days in the house, using it as a sort of home base.

As Naruto was reading a book that he had on him, Alice was asking him questions, having become attached to him more than the others. "Say, Onii-San, what's that book?"

Looking at the pinkette, Naruto answered her. "I guess you could say that it's a rough story of my life, despite the fact that some events happened differently. My Sensei, Jiraiya, wrote a book series about my adventures and had them published in the Celestial City. They're really popular."

"What's it called?"

"The Tale of the Celestial Uzumaki."

AN: Gonna end it here, as next chapter has Naruto and the gang leaving Rika's and meeting up with Mu. Also, Kazehana makes her appearence as a Celestial Guardian on what I would like to call 'Team Celestial.' For those of you who have yet to figure it out, Kazehana is from Sekirei, and is one of my three favorite characters next to Miya and Karasuba.

I felt that those three would be a great addition to my roster of the Celestial Guardians, and may be paired with Naruto. If anyone has any suggestions as to who they would like to see as additions to the Celestial Guardians, please tell me.

I already have an OC named Kurokaze, MoMo/Raizen, Naruto, Mu, Kazehana, Miya, Karasuba, and Kenpachi Zaraki as definites. I am partial to Varric from Dragon Age 2, and maybe even Master Chief. hell, I might even let people like The Jack of Blades, Asura from Asura's Wrath, Gildarts from Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Joshua Graham from Fallout: New Vegas as well as Ulysseus, Dante from the DMC Series, and finally Hajime Saito from Kenshin.

Those are just some of the people who I have considered to be a part of the Celestial Guardians, and am open to suggestions.

Seeya next time! Or not. I have no idea when I'll see you guys next, so just...

You know what, Goodbye may seem forever, but, we will se each other again.

Beleive it!


End file.
